


On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant?, Demisexual Character, Demonic Possession, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Grim Reapers, Halloween Challenge, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychic Abilities, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots following <a href="http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/130265292308/commodorecliches-31-day-writing-challenge">Commodorecliche's </a> 31 day Halloween writing challenge. Each day a new chapter set in a different universe (unbeta'd).<br/>Discontinued until next October</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you afraid of the dark Armin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why does your character hate being home alone?

It has been a little over a month since all the matters were settled concerning the death of Adele and Adrian Arlet. Armin, despite the recent tragedy seemed to be taking the passing of his parents well except for one thing. He had to move from his comfortable childhood home to his grandfather’s large old house near the edge of town. Now Armin had never liked spending time over at his grandfather’s house as a child, always preferring that he come to them. The old house, two kilometers away from the nearest neighbour had always left him uneasy. He wasn’t exactly sure why but he never seemed to get a good feeling walking through the front door. It felt almost sinister, like there was a presence surrounding the house.

The rear of the house backed onto a large wooded area, wrapping almost in a semi-circle around the home. It was practically impossible to see how deep the forest actually was. He had been warned by his grandfather that it was dangerous for him to enter the woods at night or alone. He believed his grandfather’s warnings never venturing far from the house. To the right of the house was a small lake, almost like a pond. The pond was deemed contaminated, cursed some may say reported his grandfather and it too was to be avoided. The only other landmark of particular interest was the winding gravel road that led from the Arlert estate to the main road. It was only way of coming and going to and from town.

It was Friday afternoon after Armin returned from High School that his grandfather received an emergency call. Something about him being needed in town, something about getting ready for the storm. Armin was not concerned with those details. Armin was concerned that this would be the first time he would be home alone in his new house. He already felt disturbed, goosebumps forming on his arms. There was a high possibility that he would be alone all night and he wasn’t sure he would be ready for that.

“Listen son there is something I need to tell you before I go” he said beckoning for his grandson to sit beside him. “You may think that I am a superstitious old coot but there are somethings you need to know” he continued staring at the window watching as the clouds crept closer to them by the minute.

“This house has been a part of this family for generations, passing from one son to the next. Like any old house, it has some eccentricities and it has some history. Many years ago when I was a child there was a terrible tragedy”

“What kind of tragedy” he whispered, fearing the worst

“I need you to listen good and listen hard Armin. My sister Anna was not afraid of anything, living or dead. She unlike me did not believe in the dangers of the woods or the pond. Both which at the time were much smaller than they were today. Still vast, but not as they were today. Anna would often disappear into the forest for hours, coming back with curious ideas and objects. Things that mother and father would confiscate from her and scold her for showing them to us. One night on a night much like tonight when it was time for supper she didn’t come back. We sent out a search party for her, but fearing for our safety we headed back when we noticed the clouds rolling in. Storms in this part of the county have been said to be the worst. We hoped that she would be smart enough to find shelter somewhere in the forest”

“But did she” he asked.

“Did she what” replied the old man.

“Did she find safety in the forest? Was she okay” he paled at the thought of his so-called Aunt Anna that he had never heard of.

“No my child and here lies the great tragedy. Anna never returned to us. We don’t know what happened to her. The great storm caused a great amount of flooding and damage to the nearby area. We sent days searching the forest for her, with no luck. We even tried dredging the pond to see if perhaps she drowned but the lake despite what it looks like is deeper than the eye can see”

“Grandpa why are you telling me all of this? Why didn’t you leave this place when you had a chance? Why have I never heard about her before? Can’t you see I’m terrified” he whimpers beginning to tremble.

“I know dear boy but I needed to warn you. Things in those days were different. We thought it would be best if we never spoke of the tragedy, it would hurt less. I couldn’t leave, Armin there was no place for me to go. Your father made his own fortune and I stayed here hoping that someday she would come back to us”

“Grandpa that’s crazy. Anna isn’t coming back. She’s dead… somewhere between the edge of the forest and the gravel road to town. Either that or she ran away from home” shaking like a leaf.

“This is the crazy thing Armin. On nights where we have great storms I can almost hear her calling out my name. Begging me to open the door. She scratches at the windows and pounds at the doors. She will try to trick you but you must not let her in. You must lock the doors and bar the windows once I leave. You hear me Armin?”

“Grandpa you’re sounding insane, you should stay home. Please stay home. You’re in no condition to travel anywhere tonight” he pleaded.

“No I must go now. I’m needed in town. I can’t take you with me. You’d be putting us all at risk. You can’t lift the sandbags to form the walls. Stay here and protect the house” he says sighing tugging on his coat and grabbing his keys.

“Grandpa don’t leave me here all alone” Armin cried

“Oh Armin you’re not a little boy anymore. I hope you’re not afraid of the dark” he exits taking one last look at his grandson before closing the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It's been awhile. I'm currently working on the next chapter of Mud pies to Apple pies. Should be out within the next couple of days. If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	2. Wings of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story featuring your favorite scary monster/creature

  
Nobody knows for sure how the Wings of Freedom were formed. Some say they are an elite team of military specialists. Some say they are avenging angles sent from god himself.  Some people say they are a bunch of young adults thrown together and decided to make the best of things. Who knows? Does it really matter? I’m not sure but everyone says they are humanities last hope. This is my attempt to document the suffering we have witnessed these last two years.

In the two years since the beginning of the apocalypse they have been the hope of mankind. They have been rumor that someday the suffering of mankind will be over. Whispers of their deeds and reports of their battles spread from across campfires and across state borders. While some would take advantage of the poor and the weak they have been a beacon of light for this world. They were fighting the undead when no one else would. They were taking out dangerous outlaws that posed risks to the small commmunities that had formed.  riding triumphant from state to state on their motorcycles. This is what I have been able to compile concerning the Wings of Freedom through the whispers of the people.

Erwin Smith, before the apocalypse was a Navy Seal, who lost his left arm in combat. He was fitted with a prosthetic arm by a long-time friend of his named Hange Zoe. Hange Zoe, prior to the apocalypse was an aspiring scientist studying at a unknown university. She  also worked at as an EMT part time. Levi Ackerman, was nothing more than a highly skilled thief, a criminal. He had known Erwin and Hange since they all were children.

There is even less reliable information I could obtain about the other members of the gang concerning what their lives were like prior to Armageddon. Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman were adopted siblings living a quiet life. Mikasa may have been the cousin of Levi Ackerman, however that could not be confirmed. Armin Arlert was their childhood friend who was studying History at the college where Hange Zoe was based. Sasha Braus and Connie Springer were fry cooks at a local family owned diner native to their town. Jean Kirchtein’s father was the one who owned the restaurant and Jean himself was a waiter there. The last but not least member of the Wings of Freedom was Historia Reiss the rebellious daughter of the Mayor of Trost, Rod Reiss. Nothing is known about how they all came together or how they all officially knew each other.

It doesn’t really matter what they were prior to the incident, it matters what they are now. They are our hope, our saviors nothing else matters. Within a week after thousands of people being contaminated, thousands of people dying the Wings of Freedom were born. Each member road a motorcycle named after a dead loved one. It was rumored that when they road into battle, each name would be a battle cry.

Erwin named his bike Marie after the girl he wished he could have protected. Hange’s cry was for her dogs Sonny and Bean, who she loved most in the world and had to leave behind. Levi’s names were for his murdered siblings Isabel and Farlan. Eren named his bike after his mother Carla, one of the first casualties of the zombie apocalypse. Mikasa not knowing who to choose, chose Ackerman for her motorcycle. She and her supposed cousins were the last known Ackermans. Armin named his bike after his grandfather. Alistair Arlert had died of a heart attack during the first couple of hours of the tragedy. Jean named his bike after his boyfriend Marco. Marco had sacrificed himself so that Jean could escape to freedom. Krista named her’s after Ymir, her girlfriend for the same reason. Connie’s battle cry was inspired by his mother Agnes. Agnes ushered his younger siblings to safety with his father, after being infected. Sasha’s would be for her father who wanted to die defending their ancestral land.  

They would ride into battle, screaming their loved one’s names as they faced the undead. Witnesses of these battles all seemed to cling to certain things. Their weapons would gleam in the day light blinding all those who looked directly at them. The sounds of crunching and blades swiping at their enemies could be heard for miles around. The stench of rotting corpses fermented in the air. The work they did was not easy, nor was it pleasant. 

Though times were difficult, the Wings of Freedom found solace in each other. Some as friends… and some as lovers. Levi and Eren loved each other as they hated the undead, passionately and without hesitation. If there is no glimmers of hope in these dark times such as this what is the use of trying. Together they battled side by side the rage and passion burning between them spurring them on.  

I must go, I am needed at the watch tower. I will continue my writings after Annie takes over my watch.

Bert Hoover,

October 2nd 2017  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone for Zombie Apocalypse Au? If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	3. The King of Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I secretly decorated the whole house in spooky things while you were out! Surprise!”

Armin Arlert was tired, dead tired. Though not much time had passed since the beginning of the school year, midterms were upon them. As a second year medical student certain things were expected of you, and certain things were law. Sleepless nights and more pizza than you ever thought you would eat, those were things you expected. Not having much of a social life or love life between classes and studying were practically law. Not returning home for days on end and being kicked out of the library was something Armin didn’t think would ever happen.

To be fair to the librarian Mr. Hannes if he were him he would be concerned too. Armin had been well on his way to ruining a textbook after falling asleep yet again. This had been his third day straight of being cocooned in the library with Mikasa only, leaving to go to the bathroom, to eat or to go to class. Mr. Hannes knowing the two since childhood, kicked them out threatening to call their respective parents if they didn’t go home. If he was being honest he was glad he did, it wasn’t easy to pull himself away from his studies.

 Taking the last bus from Trost University towards his apartment Armin settled down for the long ride. It had only been two months since Jean and him had moved in together but it felt like forever ago. Between him being a medical student and Jean being a law student, they hadn’t been spending much time together. Jean like him, had a massive course load, however, he was finished his midterms days ago. Armin still had three left. Looking through the window, he noticed how bare the trees seemed to be. It was mid-October and most of the trees had either begun or were well on their way to becoming leafless. It stuck out at him how long he must have spent cooped up in the library.   

Walking down the street towards his complex he was happy to see the amount of decorations already put up. Despite his looks, despite what people may have thought of him, Armin was the king of Halloween. Ever since he was a child Halloween was his favorite holiday. He would spend weeks, months even planning is costume as well as organizing a haunted house at his grandfather’s old house. He would live each day of October as if it was Halloween. Last year he had to cut down when he realized the realities of University, this year he had done nothing so far. It was difficult for him, but obviously school came first.

Arriving at his building and walking up the stairs he came to the sudden realization of how tired he was. His bag was heavy and so were his eyes. Reaching his apartment number 104, he opened the door hoping to not make much noise as to not wake Jean. As he closed the door and flicked on the lights he nearly passed out in surprise. The entire apartment was decorated from floor to ceiling. Jack-o’-lantern fairy lights were strewn across the ceiling and orange, black and purple streamers twisted and zig zagged across the walls. Ghosts, ghouls and vampires were plastered against each of the doors in the apartment. On the floor in what they used to call the dead space where the dining room would have been a cemetery had been set up. Taking a closer look at the tombstones he realized each were handmade and were dedicated to each of his friends  Trying to take it all in he didn’t even notice Jean coming out of the bedroom. Sneaking up behind him Jean put his arms around him.

“I secretly decorated the whole house in spooky things while you were out! Surprise!” he said as Armin turned to face him.

“You really didn’t have to do this Jean. When did you even find the time” he asked marveling at their home.

“Sasha and Connie and I were talking the other day about Halloween and I mentioned that you hadn’t done anything so far. They thought it would be a nice surprise if we did this for you, considering how busy you’ve been. You’ve been working so hard lately and I wanted to do something to make you relax. I wanted to do impress you. I did most of the planning but they helped buy the decorations and helped me set up everything… well almost everything” Jean said mysteriously.

“What didn’t they help you set up” he said raising an eyebrow.

“The bedroom” he smirked as Armin looked at their bedroom and noticed the sign.

“Danger, beware you’re in for a scare” Armin said slowly as he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Yup. Danger beware you’re in for a scare” Jean repeated as he pulled him towards the bedroom. Armin trying not to trip over his bag finally realized what his boyfriend was wearing. It was a little past midnight, but Armin was no longer tired.

“Jean” he said as he laid down on their bed.

“What Armin” he asked knowingly closing the distance between them.

“Your boxers are scaring me… take them off” he whispered as Jean threw himself onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	4. Why so serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No, we cannot dress up, sit still on the porch, and grab kids when they go to ring the bell.”

Nobody in the neighbourhood really understood what exactly the relationship between Erwin, Hange and myself actually was. The three of us live together in the last house on Maria road between the forest and the Yeager’s. Our arrival had caused such a stir when we moved in three months ago to the quiet street. Were Erwin and I together? Were Hange and I together? Were Erwin and Hange together? What exactly are our sexualities? Were all of us together in some odd sort of polygamist relationship? All these questions were asked of us when we first moved in. If it were up to me we would have never moved to the suburbs and never had to deal with these awkward questions. Erwin answered these questions as vaguely as possible and just created more questions. Hange diverted the subject by speaking with enthusiasm about her latest research, which tends to send people running.

To be completely honest sometimes even I don’t understand our relationship. If I posted our relationship status on Facebook it would be set as “complicated”. Erwin doesn’t really like people in a sexual way, I don’t do the whole romance thing and Hange’s not really into the whole sex thing unless it would be with Erwin or I. So you can see how people would get confused. I think if we had to put a “label” on our relationship we’d probably choose queerplatonic. When we met each other on the first day of middle school I knew we’d be stuck together until the end of time. Over the years we each tried dating each other, but it never really worked out the way any of us wanted. We didn’t understand exactly why. At least until Hange took a course on human sexuality during their first year at university. After coming home from school that day they shoved their notes into our faces and that was it. We’ve been “together” now for nine years, almost ten.

One of the things we collectively decided once we were together was that we would do the whole “group costume” thing. It rotates each year with one of us choosing the theme and making or buying the costumes. No matter how bad or weird the costumes turn out we have to wear them. This year is Hange’s turn and I am absolutely terrified. We’ve already upset the balance of nature on this street enough by moving in. In the past Erwin and I have chosen more “normal” Halloween costumes. Last year when it was Erwin’s turn we were the Avengers, with him being Captain America, I being Black Widow and Hange being Loki. The first year Hange was in charge we were dressed up as different viruses. The second they were Mario while Erwin and I had to be Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. I don’t know how well the neighbours will take to crossdressing if this again becomes the reality. It is 6:30 PM on October 31st and Erwin and I are waiting anxiously for Hange to give us our costume bags. They told us to get home early so that we’d have ample time to change.

“Do we really have to wear what Hange decides this year Erwin? We’ve already freaked out the neighbours enough. Are they going to get us in drag again? Can’t we do something normal this year like put on an old costume and scare the crap out of the neighbourhood kids” I complain as I slide further down the couch.

“No, we cannot dress up, sit still on the porch, and grab kids when they go to ring the bell _._ Its Hange’s year and we must respect their wishes. I’m sure whatever it is they decided it’ll be fine. If you absolutely want to do that, we can do that NEXT year when it is your turn” he chuckles as my cell phone starts to ring. Checking the caller id I realize it’s Hange and put them on speaker.

“What is it shitty glasses? Are you finally done with our costumes” I ask as Erwin gives out a sigh.

“Yes my dears, the costumes are ready. They are hung up in each of your rooms” they cackle.

“I thought you were coming downstairs to give them to us” Erwin says.

“My costume required far more makeup to put on and I wanted to surprise you. Both of yours also require work so it would be best if you came upstairs now. Also leave your cell phones downstairs. I don’t want either of you to know who you are until we’re all ready” they continue to laugh.

“Fine we’ll be up in a minute” I say hanging up on them.

“Good luck” Erwin says solemnly as he goes to turn the knob on his door.

“You as well” resigning myself to my fate. Entering my room I see a garment bag lying on my bed. Opening up the bag I am surprised to see that it’s something relatively normal. Hange made me a Batman costume. As I take out the various pieces to put them on I notice that the utility belt isn’t fake. There is actually working items within it. My suspicions have been raised. This is a little bit over the top even for Hange.

As soon as I put the belt on there is a loud bang as Hange comes out of their room. I can hear them running down the hallway banging on our doors as they pass by towards the stairs. Throwing my door open I see the last of a green haired Hange flying down the stairs. Erwin too opens his door into the hallway. The two of us stare at each other Batman and Superman, incredibly confused. Staring at the floor we realize that Joker Cards are strewn across the floor as well as a note.

“They’re Joker aren’t they” Erwin says as I pick up the note.

“If you ever want to see your phones or your candy alive you have to come get it. I’ll be out terrorizing the neighbourhood. Why so serious” I trail off realizing the implications.

“They stole our phones, the candy we were supposed to give out AND are out terrorizing the neighbourhood. Shit” Erwin says rubbing his forehead.

“I warned you that we’d end up freaking out the neighbours” I say adjusting my utility belt heading towards the stairs.

“Are you going where I think you’re going” he asks raising an eyebrow.

“Looks like Batman versus Superman is on hold for now. Let’s go fucking catch the Joker. Are you with me Superman” I ask holding out my hand for him.

“Always” he says as we run downstairs and out our front door.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly sorry about not posting yesterday. I was in bed all day with a headache. So good news you'll be getting two updates today. Hope you enjoyed Queerplatonic Erwin, Levi and Hange.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	5. Forgive me father for I have sinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a short horror story that starts with the line “Oh good, you’re awake.”  
> Warning: Contains mentions of violence and blood.

“Oh good, you’re awake” she whispers.

“How did the séance go sweetie? Did they give you a good ti…” I begin to say as I roll over and am paralysed with fear. Next to me Mikasa is floating 10 inches off the bed staring at me, or at least I think it’s her. The sinister smile spreading across her face tells me otherwise.

“Did they give me a good what Jean” she screams as a force pushes me off the bed and onto the floor. Looking down I realize that the salt circle that normally surrounds our bed was broken. I must have done it without realizing it after stumbling into bed around 2:00 AM. Mikasa if her job had finished at the time it was supposed to should have been home less than half an hour later. I scramble off the floor and grab my crucifix off the night table. In the mean time I try to sweep the salt that had been displaced back to its spot with my foot.

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit” I begin to panic. This is not good. This is not good at all.

“Oh shit is right Jeanbo. Did you miss me much? ‘Cuzzzzz I missed you” she cackles. Suddenly everything clicks. There are only two people that have ever called me Jeanbo besides my mother, Mikasa…and Marco.

“Wait… Marco”

“That’s right bitch. I’m back in the flesh, well not mine but you get the drift” he says as he sits down on Mikasa’s side of the bed crossing her legs. “I know what you’re thinking Jeanbo. Why here? Why now? Why me” he continues as he looks around the room.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in Mikasa’s body? Marco leave my wife alone” I say through clenched teeth.

“Oh but Jean don’t you remember it’s our anniversary. I’ve been waiting for years to see you again. Aren’t you happy to see me” he asks cocking Mikasa's head to the side.

“Marco it’s not our anniversary. I don’t understand why you’re doing this now” trying to remain calm.

“How easy is it for you to forget Jean? This is the fifteenth anniversary of my death. The day you broke my heart and left me for her. The day you told me you had cheated on me with her. The day everything changed” he says as he opens Mikasa’s bed side table and produces a knife and lays it against Mikasa’s stomach.

“Marco something was wrong with you. You were becoming obsessive with me, obsessive with her. You wouldn’t let anyone come near me for weeks. You were sending her threats even before I cheated. She was terrified and I was scared too Marco. You started making no sense. You tried to get her arrested. What seventeen year old wouldn’t be scared shitless” I yell at him.

“What and you haven’t been scared for the last fifteen years? Your precious wife is a psychic, a medium. She contacts the dead on the daily basis. Did you not think that I wouldn’t come back? That I wouldn’t come back to get revenge at the first chance I would get. Especially when dear old Mikasa was going to tell you that she is three months pregnant” he laughs menacingly. “The line from the other side was absolute hell” he says as her black eyes grow wide. 

“You aren’t a ghost are you Marco. You’re a demon” I say slowly.

“Look at you sweetums! Figuring out all that by yourself. Good job” he voice dripping with sarcasm as he forces her hands to claps slowly. Suddenly Marco's presence wavers and Mikasa's voice takes over.

"Exorcise him you idiot" she screams. As soon as she takes over Marco regains control. Taking the crucifix in my hand I start to chant the words Mikasa had taught me years ago to banish a demon.

“Ah, ah ah Jean. I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you” he says taking a second knife out of the bedside table bringing it close to her throat.

“You don’t have to do this Marco. Don’t do this to her” I plead.

“Oh Jean we still have several more things to discuss, Do you know why when I died I got sent to hell” he asks in a sing song voice, making a mockery of Mikasa’s voice.

“Because you are evil incarnate” I spit.

“Yes and no. I am evil incarnate but I planned to take you with me. I knew for days before that you had cheated on me with Mikasa. I was just biding my time until I could figure out when you’d break up with me. That hour before we left the party I knew it was time. I excused myself quickly and quietly and went over to your car. I cut your breaks Jean. We were both supposed to die in the crash but only I did” he waves Mikasa’s knives around.

“Marco. You. Don’t. Have. To. Do. This” I beg getting down on my knees accidentally disturbing the circle once again.

“Oh Jean” he sighs as he walks towards me. Stupefied I sit there on my knees pulling my hands together.

 “Looks like you’ve messed up for the last time” he cackles as he slashes Mikasa’s throat looking me dead in the eye.

“Forgive me father for I have…” and there I stop as love of my life, released from Marco’s clutches falls into me and stabs me through my chest. Bleeding out, holding ourselves close as our blood mixes on the floor.

“Sinned” he continues for me as his shadow leaves this world to go back from whence he came.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the 5th on my computer so we're still going to count it as completed today! 
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	6. Thump, thump, slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a two sentence (or less) horror story.

Ever since he had died the thump, thump, slide, sound had been rapidly getting closer to him each night.  It seems that Marco is only half the man he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dead Marco but it had to be done.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	7. Don't fear the Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Find your favourite book/story/movie - the last line of it is now the first line of your spooky story.

“For it is plain as anyone can see, we’re simply meant to be” a voice says from behind me.

“We’re meant to be what? Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I” I scream as I spin around to see a large blond man smiling at me. I’m not supposed to be here. I’m supposed to be escorting some Carla Yeager to the afterlife. It’s a serious business being a reaper and it’s not to be laughed at. If I don’t do my job terrible things can happen. The room was full of books and on the desk beside the fireplace, papers were piled in some kind of organized chaos.

“I have been waiting for you for a very long time” he stated.

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but I’m leaving now. Goodbye” I say as I snap my fingers. I snap them again, and again and again as I grow more frustrated.  

“It’s not going to work. Have you taken a look at your feet lately” he asked me. Moving my head ever so slightly I look down at my feet.

“Oh shit. How the hell did you figure out how to make a reaper trap? I haven’t seen one of these in centuries”

“I’m quite skilled I’ll have you know. For years I’ve been researching, searching the globe for clues and texts. I have been looking for a way to meet Death himself and find out the ultimate answers. Ever since I was a child death fascinated me and now all my hard work has paid off. I’ve been waiting for you for what seems like forever”

“Oh great you’re one of those people. You realize I am not _the_ Grim Reaper. There’s more than one reaper. Do you honestly think the big guy has enough time to deal with everyone? He’s a busy person” I cross my arms.

“I know there is more than one reaper. Like I said I have some questions for you. I have asked all of the reapers I come across these questions”

“Fat chance I’m going to answer. Are all those papers you have on that desk of yours are answers? Haven’t you already gotten enough answers? Who or what are you looking for? Why wasn’t I informed about this at the last meeting that some whack job is kidnapping reapers for questioning” I begin to become frustrated. If he's done this before why does he keep doing it. Does he have a death wish? When Grim hears about this he won't be too happy. 

“If you answer some questions I will let you go. That has been my deal with every reaper I trap. Otherwise you’ll be stuck here forever and do you really want that? I have all the time in the world” he asked as he sat down in the leather chair beside the fire. To be fair to him, years to him are like minutes to me but I have a job to do. You do **not** want to know what happens when a soul is not reaped. Ever seen Poltergeist or any of those horror movies? The humans are getting one thing right but what really happens when a soul is not dealt with makes Poltergeist look like a kid’s movie.

“I will answer five questions for you but no more than that. I have business to attend to” I retort. Something about this man feels familiar but I'm not sure what. 

“What is your name” he asks pulling out a pen and paper to record my answers.

“My full name is Leviticus, or at least that is the name I remember. Leviticus is a mouthful and it’s also ironic considering my circumstances” I laugh. The longer it's been since my death the more macabre my humour becomes.

“How long have you been a reaper and do you remember anything about your human life” he becomes more excited.

“It is hard to tell. Time flows differently when you are a reaper. Some years for you span seconds for me. Some years for you span centuries for me. It’s more malleable but, in human terms at least five centuries. I don’t remember all that much but the important things I think I still do”

“How did you become a reaper and how do other individuals become reapers” he continues eyes shining brighter than I have ever seen a human before.

“Well it’s difficult to explain. You know how I said it was ironic the name Leviticus, it has everything to do with how I died. I was burned at the stake for being a homosexual, my lover committed suicide before they could do the same to him. When I was greeted by death I was welcomed by the Grim Reaper himself. He comforted me for an unknown amount of time before I was given three choices. Some people are given two and those unlucky are told what will happen to them. I had the choice to be reincarnated, to move on to the next world or become a reaper. Some that are reincarnated will keep their memories, some will not. Each time a person dies they are given the choice, but, once becoming a reaper they will remain so for eternity” I begin to become upset. I've never told anyone about my experience before. Why am I trusting this complete stranger with all this information? I don't get it.

“So you chose to become a reaper why”

“I couldn’t bear to go to the afterlife not knowing if he was there. It is unknown even by the reapers what happens in the next world. I couldn’t guarantee that I would ever see him again if reincarnated. There would be a one in a million chance of that happening. I figured I should help others process their decision and comfort them as Grim did for me” I begin to cry as the man comes towards me and pulls me into a hug. This is the first time in centuries anyone has done that for me. His hug feels familiar to me and everything clicks.

“Erwin” I ask fearing the possibility that it is not him.

“I have been searching for you for centuries Levi. I will never let you go. Not now not ever” he says as he kisses my forehead and I snap my fingers as we are whisked away from this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. Had to take a mental health day yesterday afternoon so the chapter got started but didn't get finished. On the bright side that means double updates today. I'm also working on a playlist inspired by the different chapters in this fic and will be releasing it sometime today. Each day I will add a track that corresponds to the chapter. 
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	8. Bad to the bone, but pure to the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You acted all tough about this haunted house, but now that we’re here, you won’t let go of me and, oh my god, please stop shrieking.”

When I suggested to Bert and Reiner that we should start going on double dates more often this was not what I had in mind. We had tossed a coin to see who would decide what we would be doing and as usual Reiner won. I had expected that we would be going for supper, or to a movie, maybe to a football game but not this. Reiner had picked both of us up at Ymir’s place and refused to tell us where we were going. The longer we drove the more suspicious I became. Eventually we turned down a dirt road and stopped in front of a large house covered in macabre Halloween decorations.

“You brought us to a haunted house” I sigh as I unbuckle my seat belt.

“Yes I brought you to a haunted house. It’s being run by a friend of a friend of mine” he stated while turning off the truck.

“Do we really have to? It doesn’t look that great from the outside” Ymir surveys the house from top to bottom.

“I don’t know how good it is. Eren wouldn’t tell me how scary it was. Besides all the donations they receive from the haunted house are being given to war veterans. It’s being run by a bunch of people that are either currently in the military or have retired from active duty. Are you really going to argue with that” he asked accusingly.

“No, not after Aunt Ilse” Ymir climbed out of the back seat.

“Where are we supposed to leave the donation” I ask looking around for clues.

“Eren said you give the donation at the end” Bert smiled.

"I bet you 50 dollars that Bert and I can get through the haunted house in a faster amount of time than you and Historia can" Reiner smirks as we make it onto the porch.

"How the hell is that a bet? I'm sure Bert is going to run screaming out the back door in seconds. That does not count as you winning" Ymir retorts.

"I think I'll be fine guys" Bert mumbles.

"Shut up Bert" both Ymir and Reiner shout at the same time.

"Okay we'll raise the stakes then. Each person puts in 50. You win by getting out the door the fastest AND by being the most calm at the end. I think Historia will be crying by the end of it" he grins.

"You guys seriously doubt Bert and I's ability to remain calm" I cross my arms. "Sure thing princess. I'll protect you" Ymir laughs wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm no damsel in distress" I say pushing her arm off of me. I hate when she says those kinds of things.

"Bert and Reiner you guys go first. We'll give you a ten minute head start" Ymir says sitting down on the stairs and starting a timer on her phone.

"Let's go Bertl the turtle. Let's beat the lesbians" Reiner yells as he opens the door.

Ten minutes seems longer than it usually does. Maybe it’s because we’re not talking. I just hate when she thinks I can’t do things on my own. I’ve handled worse before her and I’ll be able to handle the next time shit hits the fan.

"Do you want to hold my hand" she asks me as cocking her eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine Ymir. Fuck off. You always act like I'm some innocent pure child. If I was I wouldn't be dating you" I get up and dust myself off.

"Okay okay. Let's do this" she raises her arms in defeat and opens the door. As we enter the house we were greeted by a stranger dressed in a black lab coat with blood spatter across their face.

"Welcome to my house. I am Dr. Killjoy and I will be your guide this evening. Come there is no time to waste. The house does not like strangers. Follow me" they say as they lead us through the first corridor. On the walls there are hundreds of creepy dolls crucified, some missing limbs, some without heads.

"This is so stupid” she mutters Ymir’s eyes shift from side to side staring at the walls.

"We are approaching my lab. I'd best be quiet if I were you. My experiments are quite dangerous. Stay close to me" they say pointing to the first room. Within ten seconds we are within the room. Her laboratory looks more like a dungeon.

"This is Sonny” they say as they point towards a dissected brain. “He did not heed my warning. He also asked too many questions” they continue. That is one of the coolest fake brains I have ever seen. Ymir seems to be grossed out.

“Oh I must show you my prized possession. I have been working so hard on him. Here hold Sonny for me” they say quickly shoving the brain into Ymir hands. As they move towards the other side of the room to a large curtain Ymir yelps and drops the squishy substance on the floor. Looking down on the floor I see dozens of realistic fake limbs. Ymir gulps and I grin.

“I have found the secret to life itself. I have created the perfect man” they shout pulling the curtain open. The only thing there is a lab table and a set of broken manacles.

“He has escaped. We must leave quickly there is no telling where he is” they say as a roar comes from under the table that contained Sonny’s brain. Out from under it scrambles a large man with a knife.

“You’re back Dr. Killjoy. Good we need to have a talk about abducting little girls” he says baring his teeth. “Don’t listen to them they’re crazy. They’ll just dissect you like they did all the others” he says as he comes closer to us.

“Looks like you’ve discovered my secret girls. I just have to take care of this issue first then I can move onto you” they shout pulling out several knives out of their coat.

“Save yourself” the man roars. “I’ll keep them occupied. Follow the signs and you might make it out alive” he says as Dr. Killjoy throws the first knife at him and moves to slice his arm. Fake blood sprays everywhere and Ymir goes white as a sheet, screams and runs out of the room. I follow her slowly laughing. Once we reach the hallway again the dolls that were once crucified begin to shout and move like they’re possessed by the devil himself. Ymir continues to scream and she heads into the next room, hoping perhaps that it’ll be safer.

In this room it is pitch black until a black light comes on and it is revealed that there are zombies littering the floor along with body parts. Looking over at the wall “You won’t make it out alive” is written glowing on the black walls. Ymir begins to shriek again and heads towards the door at the other end of the room with the zombies attempting to pull her down. As soon as we enter the other room Ymir grabs me.

“We need to get out of here now” she screams.

“You acted all tough about this haunted house, but now that we’re here, you won’t let go of me and, oh my god, please stop shrieking” I say calmly. This house isn’t even that scary I think to myself. Or at least it’s not to me. As soon as I finish that thought a clown comes out of a closet and Ymir bolts yet again. Slowly following her we end up in another hallway we see the door to exit the building. The hallway isn’t decorated so I guess it’s meant to calm people down before they exit.

“Thank god it’s over” she says as she continues to jog down the corridor. Out of nowhere a man in a hockey mask and a chainsaw jumps in front of Ymir. The engine is revving and Ymir almost cries as she throws open the door. Saying thank you to the man I drop a twenty in the bucket he produces from behind him. It was well worth it to see Ymir get wrecked.

“If you come back in a few hours we’ll have the adult version available for you” Chainsaw man states pulling off his mask.

“That was the kids version? Can’t wait to see the other version” I say as I head towards the exit and find Ymir and Reiner crying together. Bert does not seem impressed.

“ Did he scream in your ears the entire time too” I ask Bert walking over to him.

"Not only that but he jumped into my arms and I had to carry him the last few minutes. They acted so tough but who’s the fraidy cats now” he asks laughing.

“Y’all owe me and Bert 50 each. Also do you guys want to come back for when they have the adult version of the haunted house” I say smiling sweetly. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it. I am stronger than you think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completed on my phone late last night but my internet cut out again before I could post it. So the promise was sort of kept. Now it'll be another two chapters in one day kind of day. Look at me trying to fixin my mistakes! 
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	9. Bitches and stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pumpkin carving gone wrong.

For Marco's and I's fifth anniversary I thought it would be great to take him out to a nice restaurant. It took me months of calling and it was only a week before the date I finally confirmed our reservation. Nothing was going to come in our way. 

It was not even twenty minutes into our date and my cell phone kept buzzing in my pocket. Checking my phone I had four missed calls from Connie. Seeing him trying to call again I pick up. 

"What Connie? I'm on a date with Marco and it's our anniversary. You know this, can it wait until later?"I snap.

"Jean I need your help ASAP" he rushes through his words barely even taking a breath. 

"Connie are you stupid? Call Eren or Reiner or something. I'm in the middle of supper" I rub my forehead and Marco mouths at me what's wrong. 

"Jean please. Sasha and I fucked up. There's blood everywhere Jean, everywhere. You're the only one with a car. I need to get her to the hospital" he begins to cry on the phone. 

"The fuck did you two do Springer" getting up out of my seat and beginning to pace behind us. 

"You might want to put this on speaker. I might need Marco too" he continue.  

"Fine you're on speaker now" as I slam my phone on the tabl. Several people turn and stare at us disapprovingl. 

"Okay so you know how Sasha and I were planning a Halloween surprise for everyone"

"Oh god I forgot about that. That was today? Wasn't I supposed to supervise" I smack my forehead. 

"Well that's what happened. Pumpkin carving gone wrong. We thought we could carve a personalized one for everyone. We decided to use regular knives since we couldn't get the effect with the carving knife" he explaine. 

"DID SASHA CUT OFF ONE OF HER FINGERS" I scream. I'm freaking out. I can't handle this. 

"NO BUT SHE NEEDS A CRAZY AMOUNT OF STITCHES AT LEAST. The ambulance won't be able to get here for at least an hour. There's emergencies everywhere. It seems like everyone is messing up tonight" he starts to hyperventilat. I think he might pass out. 

"Connie stay calm we're on our way" Marco says as he gets up from our table and puts on his coat. I hang up the phone and throw some bills on the table.

"So much for our anniversary supper" I say as we exit the restauran. 

"Let's be real how long would we have lasted at this stupid restaurant before going to my place to fuck" he wiggles his eyebrow. 

"Yeah you're right let's go rescue the dorks. We'll see how long we'll be in the emergency room" I click the car door open. 

"Then we'll fuck" he whispers as he leans into me. Maybe tonight won't turn out so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise I updated twice today. Good job me. 
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	10. The itsy bitsy spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You just walked through a bunch of fake cobwebs, and even though you know they’re fake, you’re still making me do an extensive spider check

In the twenty years since Eren and I got together, it was known that I was the one in charge of the Halloween decorations. I planned the set up both inside and outside our house and it had to be a specific way. Each year I would make a plan more elaborate than the past year and people would come from all over the place to come see our house. I mean being the AV manager for my best friend Erwin’s punk rock band Commander Death, my technical feat was nothing anyone else could match. Eren being the head of the makeup and design team for the band often took control of any and all Halloween costumes we or they might need. Our technical expertise both on and off the stage and Eren and I being best friends with the members of Commander Death equals us practically being celebrities.

Here lies the problem. Ever since Eren and I adopted Isabel five years ago we’ve had to take a step back from the field. Having a five year old and bringing her on tours across the globe wasn’t something we could do. It wasn’t a stable setting for her and part of the condition of the adoption was that we would have to slow things down and prove we could be responsible. We’ve settled into parenthood and are still working with the band albeit through skype and telephone calls when they weren’t state side. If they were, we would often go on tour with them as we had made the decision to home school Isabel. 

Now that Isabel is ten and can understand what her fathers do I’ve been going on small tours with the band. I’d only be gone for a couple of days or a week maximum. Eren could easily handle Isabel for a short amount of time, I had complete confidence in him. The issue is that I’ve been on tour with the band for two weeks now and Halloween is slowly approaching. All my free time not skyping with Eren and Isabel has been working on the plan for the outside of the house. Eren offered to take care of the inside of the house to take some of the pressure off of me and to be honest I really appreciate it. If he does a terrible job I can always fix it.   

As anyone can tell you arriving home after a long time away is one of the best feelings in the world. During the entire taxi ride home I was bouncing with excitement. If you had asked me I’d be this excited to do anything twenty years ago I’d laugh in your face. Before Eren I lived my life practically emotionless but he’s made me more than I ever though I could be. I wasn’t supposed to arrive tonight, I was only scheduled to arrive late tomorrow afternoon. I thought it would be a nice surprise for Eren if I came home early and didn’t tell him. It was Friday night so it was her night to sleepover at Aunt Mikasa’s house. I wanted to take advantage of our alone time.

It was midnight when I arrived at home. The house was dark and the outside was bare. I suppose Eren actually did what I told him. That’s a first. Opening up the front door I tried to make the least amount of noise possible. I didn’t want to wake him up until I was ready and didn’t smell like sweat and old coffee. Walking up those familiar stairs from the entrance to the landing I turn on the light on my phone. It was too late. I walk into a giant spider web and start to scream. I twist and turn and I get tangled up in it. I continue to scream as Eren runs down the next set of stars with a baseball bat.

“Levi what the hell are you doing home” he holds the bat above his head as he realizes that it is me and not an intruder.

“Never mind that. Get these fucking spiders and their webs off of me. NOW” I yell trying to rip it off with no avail.

“Levi these are FAKE spider webs. They aren’t real and neither are the spiders on them” he drops the bat as he comes closer to me.

“I don’t care get them off me right now Yeager or I swear to god…” I start to panic but try my best to remain calm. Inside though I am a seething ball of rage. I need this off me now.

“You just walked through a bunch of fake cobwebs, and even though you know they’re fake, you’re still making me do an extensive spider check” he chuckles as he begins to take the webs and spiders off of me slowly trying not yo hurt me.

“Spiders are the scum of the earth. I don’t care get it off me, get it off me, get it off me” I continue to panic until he gets the last of those disgusting creatures off of me.

“Levi are you scared of spiders” he jokes. This is exactly why I didn’t tell him he wouldn’t understand. He’s probably going to make fun of me for the rest of our lives.

“What do you think” I say close to tears.

“Oh Levi” he says pulling me into a hug.

“That’s one of the reason why I clean so much. Spiders don’t like clean homes. They’re less likely to stay if I do. I hate them so much. They’re creepy and crawly and they have too many eyes. Do you think less of me now” I ask him.

“No you silly goose. I would have never put them up if I knew you were afraid of spiders. I guess that’s why you never use them in the decorations or the show” he says kissing my forehead.

“Yeah” I mutter.

“Come on Levi let’s get you upstairs. I promise I will check for spiders before we enter any room alright” he states taking my hand.

“Oh Eren, by the way what did Isabel decide to be for Halloween” I ask him as we approach our room.

“She’s decided that she’s going as a… princess” he trails off.

“She’s going as a spider isn’t she Eren” I slap my forehead. At least my daughter has a sense of what is truly terrifying I think to myself as I pass out on our bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes three days behind but I've finally caught up. I've written over 2500 words today. Look at me getting things done. 
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	11. Furry little problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write something spooky with a happy ending

It was only a half an hour into our date and things were turning for the worse. Before we left I insisted that I drive us to the movie theatre two towns over. I was only thinking about how excited I was to be going out with her and how nervous I was to tell her the truth. I forgot to check how much gas I actually had. Apparently I only had less than a quarter tank of gas or something like that. I needed a lot more to be able to get us to the theatre and back safely.

“Honestly we’re out of gas. I’m so sorry Mikasa” I say as I open the car door. We were somewhere along the long winding road that connects our town from the next one. With no cell phone reception and no gas things were not looking good.

“We need to start walking now. Maybe we’ll get cell phone reception soon and we can call a town truck. Worst case scenario knowing our luck it will be we’ll have to walk almost to town” she grimaces as she begins to walk towards from once we came from.

“I’m so sorry Mikasa” I say weakly trying to catch up to her

“I can’t believe I let you drive. We could have taken my car but noooo we had to take yours. Now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, miles from home” her voice going up an octave.

“It could be worse. You could be stuck with Jean” I say trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh Eren” she sighs, shaking her head as she takes my hand and we begin to walk together.

“Can I ask you something”

“Yeah”

“You know I like you right”

“Yes Eren you tell me that every day”

“And I hope you like me the way I like you”

“Of course I do Eren. Why would I spend all this time with you if I didn’t like you? I’m not fond of your lack of common sense but I’ll get past it”

“I was just wondering if you’d be my girl”

“Be your girl? What is this the 1950’s? You want me to go steady with you? I’ll be your girl if you’ll be my slave” she jokes

“Ha ha ha. You’re so funny Mikasa. You know what I mean. Here I got you a little something” I say as I produce a scarf out of my bag.

“Oh Eren this scarf is so beautiful. I love it” she smiles as I wrap it around her neck.

“I have something I need to tell you. It’s really important and I need you not to freak out” I begin slowly trying to work up the courage to tell her the truth.  

“I’ll try my best” she says.

“I’m not like other guys Mikasa. I have a secret” I begin to say as I notice the full moon is out. Oh no, we’re both in trouble. I hadn’t realized it was tonight. Add this one to my pile of fuck ups I’ve amassed over the night.

“What kind of secret” she prompts me as I drop to the ground in pain.

“Eren what’s wrong” she asks.

“Mikasa I’m dangerous back away. I don’t want to hurt you” I yell looking up at her. I begin the transformation and she sighs rummaging through her purse. Taking out a silver baton she hits me over the head.

“Ouch Mikasa” I say as I begin to revert back to my human form.

“Don’t ouch Mikasa me mister. You almost got both of us killed” she deadpans.

“I’m so sorry Mikasa. I don’t know how you knew how to do that but thank you. My werewolf transformations are mainly under control these days but on the first night of the full moon it’s practically impossible not to. If you don’t want to be with me anymore that’s okay, I understand” I begin to say.

“What are you talking about you doofus? I’ve known about this since we were kids. I mean in elementary school you used to mysteriously be sick right after the full moon. Your dad used to refer to it as your ‘furry little problem’. Besides I have a secret myself” she says smirking.

“It can’t be as bad as me being a werewolf” I state crossing her arms.

“Oh trust me you’re gonna love this one” she says as she pulls on her upper lip and fangs appear. I recoil in fear. I wasn’t expecting that.

“YOU’RE A VAMPIRE” I yell falling down to the ground.

“Think about it Eren” she begins as she helps me up from the ground.

“I’m pale as fuck. In the day time I’m almost always covered up. I also bring an umbrella to school every day. The most time we spend together is at night or in the late afternoon” she continues.

 “But aren’t you supposed to burn to a crisp in the day light” I ask looking her up and down.

“Stereotypes are stereotypes Eren. I won’t burn to a crisp as long as I am completely covered up and have put on SPF 100 like three times a day. Why do you think I dress like I do during the day and during the night” she rubs her head and pinches her nose.

“Does your uncle know” I inquire. It wouldn’t be like Levi to not know anything and everything about his adopted child.

“He’s the one who rescued me after my parents were killed. He’s a vampire too Eren. It runs in the family” she plays with her scarf nervously.

“Makes sense” I say shrugging my shoulders.

“Can we get a move on? I’d like to get home before the sun rises and I get a bad burn” she says as she continues forward.

“Does that mean I can’t eat garlic bread anymore” I ask as she flings her baton at me over her shoulder hitting me in the stomach. God I love Mikasa Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes three days behind but I've finally caught up. I've written over 2500 words today. Look at me getting things done. This chapter was heavily inspired by the Thriller music video by Michael Jackson. You could also check out that video for kicks and see the parallels. 
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	12. Bring me to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write something spooky without a happy ending

“The thunder is coming! The thunder is coming Jean” he yells from the attic. Each time the weather channel calls or even claims that there is a possibility of a storm Armin holes himself up there. For days at a time he will disappear only leaving to go to the washroom or to eat. Sometimes he won’t even speak to me only muttering calculations under his breath. When the storm rolls in he will call me up to assist him and the cycle will begin again.

Here I go yet again up to the attic to aid Armin in his experiment. Most people would call this deranged, monstrous, an act of the devil but its better than what the alternative was. Before he found the book there was no talking to him. He had stopped talking to everyone, he would wander the house, searching the internet, living a dead life. I had though if I would move in with him it would help. The only thing that had changed him was when he had found a book online. Within days a package arrived at our door containing an old weathered book. He had bought the Book of Life and Death.

He spent months pouring over it, reading it from cover to cover. Once he had done so he became livelier, not as he had been before but better. I remember him waking me up at in the dead of night to ask a favour. I never thought I would be doing what I did. It was entirely illegal, incredibly immoral and no friend would have let his friend do that. I did what I had to do. I love Armin. I’ve always loved him and this was my way to try to make things better. It’s deranged and it’s terrible but I do fear for my soul now. I now regret this, I should have called the hospital when this first happened. We’re too far into it now. I climb the many stairs up to the attic and put on the scrubs he had bought me.

“This time I think it will work Jean. It’ll work this time I’m sure of it”

“Sure Armin. I’m sure it will work this time” I say weakly plastering on the smile I had created especially for these kinds of occasions.

“Oh Jean, look at him. Look at him Jean. He’s was so beautiful. Soon he will be beautiful again and with us Jean”

“Yes Armin. Eren will be with us again soon” I grimace and look down at his body on the slab. In the three months since I helped Armin dig him up and the eight months since he had died Eren’s body had not changed much. The scent of formaldehyde and the abundance of stitches had increased since then. I hope this time Armin doesn’t spiral out of control when it doesn’t work. The last few time, I feared for my life and locked him in the attic until he could calm down.

“Ready the switch Jean. Soon my love will return to us once again” he shouts as the lightning hits the rod that extends from the roof. He begins to laugh maniacally and cry at the same time and I back away. Eren has not moved a muscle and Armin has begin to advance on me. I run towards the door and slam it behind me and barricade it again. Just another normal Tuesday in the life of Jean and Armin.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes three days behind but I've finally caught up. I've written over 2500 words today. Look at me getting things done. 
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	13. Hex weekly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your character/s sees something they wish they’d never seen

When I graduated at the top of my class from Hogwarts I had one of two choices. I could either move back in with my cousin Levi or move in with Eren and Armin. When my parents died Levi took me in and treated me like the little sister he never had, he would spoil me every chance he got. I never really understood when I was nine years old and even now what he did or how he had all that extra money to blow on me. When he adopted me he was barely nineteen only a few years out of Hogwarts. He was my only living family left. I’m sure if I had known Eren or Armin at the time one of their parents would have taken me in. Levi took good care of me and when I started at Hogwarts he would send me letters almost every day. I missed him, however I would always make sure to come home for the holidays often bringing one or both of my best friends with me. Eren had the biggest crush on Levi throughout the years even though he was like nine years older than him. I found that to be ridiculous but that was just me.

After much thought I decided that I should try my luck and move in with Armin and Eren. Levi helped us with the move and was nice enough to send a little extra money our way whenever he had a chance. As starving students we appreciated that as well as the food baskets he would send us home with after Sunday lunch. We got used to the routine, the three of us living together, Eren and I studying for our Auror exams and Armin interning at St. Mungo’s as well as splitting the housework. We each had different things we needed to do each week. More often than not I would end up doing the laundry, but the deal was that they would have to put their laundry in the hallway for me. I didn’t want to have to go looking through their room for their clothes. That was not part of the job description, but it’s been three weeks and Eren hasn’t put out his clothes. I know how much clothes he owns and he must be getting to the last pair of anything he has. I thought I would be nice and just this once go into his room. Oh how I regret this now.

Opening the door I was assaulted by the uncleanliness of the room. I know it’s none of my business but come on pick up after yourself. Starting at the door I go from item to item picking it up either with my hands or my wand if it’s too dirty. I’ve filled up two baskets of Eren’s clothes alone now and there is only a few items left on his bed. Picking up a shirt off his bed I notice there’s a magazine under the shirt. Taking a closer look at it I scream in horror. The entire spread is of Levi naked in various positions. I can never un-see this. My childhood has been ruined. My life has been ruined. I’m going to need someone to remove that memory from my mind forever. I want to die.

“Mikasa what the hell are you doing in my room” Eren yells at me from the door.

“What the hell is this Eren? This is disgusting! Where did you get this trash” I say using my wand to fling the magazine at him.

“Shit. You weren’t supposed to see that. Mikasa you don’t know what your cousin does for a living do you” he asks.

“No of course not. He told me not to worry about it. He told me he did odd jobs for different publishers and commercials. I thought he was an editor. Besides, how long have you known about this? Why didn’t you tell me” I ask accusingly.

“Mikasa you’re not serious. Why do you think people used to make fun of you for being an Ackerman? Why do you think Levi was so private about his employment? He didn’t want to traumatize you or make you think less of him. I didn’t tell you because he asked me not to when I first found him online” he explains trying to avoid my stare.

“I don’t care what he does for a living Eren. I don’t care if its photo shouts or videos or movies or whatever he does in his free time. It’s his life and it’s his job, it’s none of my business. What I do care about is finding out years later because you left evidence for me to pick up. I might not have understood at nine years old but by age sixteen maybe even fifteen I could have handled it. I spent years trying to figure out why people were so mean to me. Why people would look down on me or be weird to me. I thought it was because my uncle was in Azkaban for killing my parents, not that Levi was a porn star” I sigh as I sit down on Eren’s bed.

“Are you really okay with this? Like seriously Mikasa are you okay” he asks coming close to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“From now on you do your own laundry and if I see or hear more of Levi’s ‘work’ in our flat I’m kicking you out” I say as I get up and push past him. Levi and I are going to have a lot to talk over supper when we meet at meet at The Leaky Cauldron tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how this chapter happened so fast (or at all) or got posted so early in the day but I'm glad it did. I don't know why my mind went there but it did. But let's be serious who wouldn't pay money to see Levi on the cover of a magazine?
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	14. Its a small world after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about something mundane that you/your character find terrifying.

Ever since I was a child I have always wanted to go to Disney world. It wasn’t for a lack of trying. I begged, I pleaded, I offered for it to be my birthday, Christmas and Easter present all rolled into one. The fact was that it was practically impossible anyhow. My parents couldn’t afford such a trip. Additionally even if we were to come up with the money my father had a fear of heights and my mother suffered from motion sickness. As a child I resigned myself through living through others by asking them to pick up small presents or knickknacks while they visited the parks. As a teenager most of my money was being used to help supplement the family income after my father lost his job or to pay for small treats for myself. Disney was expensive and so was trying to save up for college. By the time I finished college my dream was about to come true.

Reiner and I had been dating for five years to the day when he proposed. It wasn’t much of a surprise, I had seen it coming for months. He would take me out on a fancy date once a month and before he would ask me, we would get interrupted. Either that or he would lose his nerve. People say that I’m the nervous one, but deep down I know that behind all of that confidence he’s still a bit insecure. I wanted to give him the chance to propose so he could prove it to himself that he could do it. I wanted him to have the confidence. I could wait a little bit longer if I had to. Ever since we were kids everyone thought we’d end up together one way or another. I’m glad we did.

After much discussion we decided that October was the perfect month to get married. The weather wouldn’t be too hot or too cold and the leaves outside were stunning. Fall has always been our favorite time of year and if I’m being honest it’s also one of the cheapest times of the year to get married. We had to compromise on a lot of things. Reiner wanted the event to be big, loud, extravagant and full of life. I didn’t disagree with it being full of life, however, I was worried about the cost. Becoming an elementary school teacher didn’t pay much, however Reiner was quickly working his way the ranks at the army reserve.

We had a medium sized wedding. We didn’t want to ask too much from Reiner’s parents for if we did we would forever be in their debt. Either that or they would make us move into the upper duplex. All of our close friends, family and neighbours along with their significant others attended. It was a beautiful wedding and there wasn’t a dry eye in the church. Our reception was a bit larger, inviting more people, those that weren’t as close to us. Reiner’s commanding officer and several of his superiors came. They were incredibly generous to us and even offered me a teaching position on the base at the elementary school. We took the offer and within days moved permanently into a closet of an apartment ten minutes away from the base. I guess that’s what we get for marrying so young.

Now this is the part where I get to telling you about how my childhood dream came true. As you may know presents are normally given at special occasions like birthdays or weddings. Reiner and I weren’t stupid. Most of our friends were up to their heads in student loans so we weren’t expecting much, if anything. Both of our parents didn’t have much to spare either. Between Annie, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Marco they all banded together and bought us tickets to Disney world for our honeymoon. Reiner’s parents managed to buy us the plane tickets and mine got us the hotel reservation. Other friends and family added either to the Disney fund or the “Bert and Reiner need more than a mattress fund”. I was so honoured that my friends and family thought so hard about what to get us. I was so excited and counted down the less than forty-eight hours until we would hop on the plane and my dream would become a reality. What I found to be especially cool was that by the time that we got there it would be Halloween themed.

It was about seven o’clock when we first arrived at the park. I know it’s incredibly silly but the second we walked in I felt like I was five years old again staring at the T.V in wonder. Disney was magical and for three full days I was going to be part of that magic. Fireworks went off and in that moment and I knew we would have a magical time. My parents had spared no expenses. We had a room with a view and all access to the different restaurants. I couldn’t wait to get started the next morning.

The next morning came faster than expected. I had to practically kick Reiner out of bed in the morning. He kept complaining about jet lag but there was so much to do and too much to see to sleep in. Despite the fact that he wasn’t thrilled to be woken up so early when we were on vacation he didn’t complain about the breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Once we had finished our breakfast we were on our way to exploring the main park. All I wanted to do was meet each character and get a picture with them as well as an autograph. All Reiner wanted to do was go on the rides and other attractions. He seemed to be trying to avoid taking pictures with me or even pictures at all. He also seemed really annoyed. I didn’t get it. Reiner loves taking pictures of me, of him, of us. He’s Instagram and Tumblr famous for all of his weird photography projects. This would be a great opportunity for him to do some weird capitalism art thing. The only reason why I could even fathom him being like this was because he was embarrassed. Reiner was embarrassed of me, his Disney obsessed husband. To be honest I was hurt by that but I tried to take it in stride.

I did my best to tone it down on the second day. There was still so much I wanted to do. We spent a fair amount of time in the Animal Kingdom Park in the morning. Reiner spent a lot more time trying to take pictures of us there. I just didn’t get what was going on. I get it that I toned it down a little bit but he did a complete 180. It didn’t make sense. When the afternoon came we went back to the Magic Kingdom for lunch and decided to spend some time looking for gifts. We decided to split up to cover more ground, besides, I wanted to get something for Reiner. An hour later we met back up and the attitude he was experiencing on the second part of the day came back again. I was getting frustrated. He was being such a downer and seemed exasperated with me. When I asked him what was wrong he told me nothing was wrong. He refused to admit anything was wrong and tried to put on a front. By supper I was absolutely fed up with him and I wasn’t going to take it anymore.

“Listen Reiner if you don’t want to spend any time with me just go back to the hotel” I stop in the middle of the walkway.

“Bert what are you talking about”

“You have been so… I don’t know what’s the right word? You don’t seem like you want to be here with me” I cross my arms turning to look at him.

“Bert I want to be with you here, now, forever. I don’t understand where this is coming from” he says screwing up his face trying to think.

“You don’t want to come see the different characters with me and you don’t want to take pictures with them. All you want to do is go on rides and avoid spending time with me” I state getting madder. I don’t understand why he doesn’t get it.

“Bert I still don’t understand what you’re talking about. We both have different interests Bert which is normal and I’ve spent a lot of time with you. We’ve barely spent anytime apart” he tries to put his hand on my shoulder. No I’m not doing this anymore. I slap his hand away and begin to yell.

“YOU ARE EMBARASSED BY ME REINER BRAUN. YOU ARE EMBARRASED BECAUSE I LOVE DISNEY SO MUCH AND AM LIVING OUT A CHILDHOOD FANTASY” families on the street turn to look at us. If they want a show I’ll give it to them.

“Honey why would you think that? I love you and I love how much you love Disney” he pleads.

“YOU WON’T SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME. IF YOU DIDN’T WANT TO COME TO DISNEY WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE. I AM JUST SO DONE WITH THIS” I begin to walk away from him towards the restaurant.

“Babe just sit down. Please just sit down and I’ll explain” he says grabbing my arm to stop me.

“Fine” I say sitting down on one of the benches.

“Okay you’re going to have to cut me some slack”

“SOME SLACK REINER I…”

“Bertolt Fubar I’ve never told anyone this and this stays between us okay. I’m super embarrassed about this” he says bringing his hands to his face.

“What could be so embarrassing Reiner that you’ve been ruining our vacation” I accuse him.

“I’m afraid of mascots” he whispered so low that I couldn’t pick out exactly what he had said.

“You’re what. I couldn’t hear that” I say as he takes my hands in his.

“Bert I’m afraid of mascots. I’ve been afraid since I was a kid” he says looking into my eyes. Suddenly everything clicked. Everything had made sense. He didn’t not want to take pictures with me. He didn’t want to take pictures with the characters because he was terrified.

“Oh Reiner. You should have told me sooner”

“I didn’t want to ruin your dream. God that sounds cheesy” he laughs.

“You’ve been suffering the whole time we’ve been here. That’s no fair to you” I begin to cry. I feel so stupid.

“I’ve been having a great time Bert honestly. I just don’t feel comfortable taking pictures with the ones that are super in costume. I need to be able to see their faces at least” he says wiping my tears from my face.

“I’m so sorry Reiner”

“Don’t worry about it babe. You and me forever and ever. Got it” he says pulling me into a hug.

“Got it” I brush the rest of the tears of my face as we get up and walk hand in hand to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so chapter 14 and chapter 15 are being posted technically on the 15th of October in my time zone. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story as well as all of my other stories. "On the first day of Halloween..." is almost up to 400 hits and I have just hit over 1000 hits on my works overall. Thank you all for your encouragements, your questions and comments. It means the world to me.
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	15. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your character wakes up alone, locked in a dark room.

The last thing I can remember before I crystallized myself was Mikasa pushing me down towards the ground. I remember the falling, I remember the fear. I remember thinking that there was no way out. I would be tortured, I would become and I would become a traitor to my village. I had worked so hard over the years. I trained with my father from dawn to dusk without break. I had trained by myself after I wounded my father. I had trained with the 104th to learn the ways of the people inside the walls. I had infiltrated and become one of them.

I don’t know how long ago that was. It could have been minutes ago. It could have been days ago. I could have been years ago. One of the things about the crystallization is that it puts you into a deep sleep or trance. You use most of your energy to keep the crystal containment intact. Your life force is put into that crystal. The crystal protects you and the crystal decides when you wake up. Today was the day I woke up.

Like a mirror being smashed over and over again the crystal is reduced to dust. I drag myself to the corner of the room and curl up into a ball. It could only be seconds before they come for me. What will they start with? Will they remove parts of me and watch me regrow them. Will they burn me? What will they do to me? The room is dark and dusty, or I suppose it’s a dungeon. It is dark in here. So very dark. I can hear nothing but the sound of my breath. It’s maddening. I don’t know how long I spend curled up in a ball. Time is an illusion here. With no light it is hard to know if it is day or night, which season we are or where exactly within the three walls I am. 

After a long time I decide to resign myself to my fate. I approach the door and take a look through the small bars that are slightly above my head and reach to the ceiling. I boost myself up. There is nothing to either side of me but darkness and silence. I call out but my voice only echoes back to me. Am I alone? Where am I? Will someone come to me? I attempt to rattle the bars hoping someone will hear me. Will Bert or Reiner come for me? Will the Survey Corps come for me first? How long ago was my capture? Is anyone I know even alive anymore? Have the Titans been defeated? Has humanity been defeated? I don’t know, maybe I’ll never know. I sit back down and hope that my fate will become clear to me soon. 

My name is Annie Leonhart and I am the traitor of humanity and this is my eternal punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent or canon compliant you decide! 
> 
> Alright so chapter 14 and chapter 15 are being posted technically on the 15th of October in my time zone. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story as well as all of my other stories. "On the first day of Halloween..." is almost up to 400 hits and I have just hit over 1000 hits on my works overall. Thank you all for your encouragements, your questions and comments. It means the world to me.
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


	16. Crunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write in the point of view of a villain

**Rip**.

 _Bite_.

 ** _Crunch_**.

 **Blood**.

 _Good_.

 **Violence** …

 **Death**.

 _Come_ **closer**.

I _want_ **you**.

 **I** choose **you**.

 _Yes_. **_Yes_**. **YES**.

 _Come_ **closer**.

 ** _Yes_**.

 ** _Arms_**.

 ** _Legs_**.

 _Rip_.

 ** _Scream_**.

 **Bite**.

 _Sob_.

 ** _Head_**.

 **CRUNCH**.

 _Good_ **bye**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this was a kind of weird chapter. I was trying to figure out how to write a villain within their universe and this is what I came up with. It was an experiment in typographical emphasis. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so behind right now with writing the chapters. I had several days worth of writers block but finally got inspiration after taking a nap this afternoon. I have my ideas written down for chapters 17 and 18 and know where I am going with them. I just have to produce them.
> 
> Also available now is [8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi/on-the-first-day-of-halloween-my-true-love-gave-to-me-3/) inspired by "On the first day of Halloween my true love gave to me". I'll be updating it every day along with the chapter.
> 
> If you're curious my [main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/). Don't forget to comment, kudo or give suggestions either here or by ask on tumblr. I really appreciate it.


End file.
